


I Got Abducted and Turned Into An Absolute Anal Bitch!!

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Androids, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, huge ass, huge tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Josh’s been abducted into an alien spaceship! Two voluptuous alien ladies want to use him to preserve a human population in captivity! It's nothing but mindblowing sex every day from now on! ...Though who’s on the top is conveniently never mentioned.





	I Got Abducted and Turned Into An Absolute Anal Bitch!!

“Oh no, his brain activity is shifting!” A voice yelled. “Eyes moving less rapidly, body in a state of restlessness… either this is a new phenomenon to how humans work or we killed him.”

Josh steadily shuffled back to consciousness to a rude awakening. The dark, cool confines of his comfy college dorm room bed were nowhere to be found. So was the comfortable mattress he’d masturbated on probably a bit too frequently, replaced with a metal surface… Er, was this metal? It felt cold and looked silvery and reflective like metal, but his naked body was leaving an indent behind. When he raised his arm off the surface, the strange bed reformed with perfect elasticity and wobbled like a thin steel sheet being shaken. 

Rapidly it became apparent Josh was somewhere very different, somewhere unlike any place he’d seen before. A lab? A hospital? He’d been a fair number of patient rooms getting his nursing degree; he was fairly use to typical health monitoring equipment like EKGs and such. But these! All the equipment had a shape to it that made it seem like medical monitoring devices, but it looked more like coral than a machine! The noises it made were so strange, more like ultrasonic shakes that just barely dipped into his hearing range than anything else. 

Then, it all finally hit him. Josh saw the window. Earth was a distant little blue orb, surrounded by the blackness of space! 

Oh my god, he’d been abducted! He’d been snatched away by some horrible alien race! He was going to be an experimental plaything for monsters!

Right as that realization set in, right as the terror of having to face some unwieldy space monstrocity struck Josh like lightning… one of the doors to his room opened. Something stepped in. Josh slowly, steadily twisted his head to greet the nasty sight awaiting him…

It spoke. “Good waking, human earthling!”

Josh finally twisted his head to greet the being… And his erection soon sprung up to greet her too!

This alien woman was a bombshell! Any lingering worries that he’d be at the mercy of some horrific monster instantly evaporated as Josh saw the glory of his alien captureures in all their voluptuous glory. A green woman stepped before him in distinctly earth-looking scientific garb reduced to a size fitting for a stripper. A tiny lab coat housed a tight, constrictive blue shirt trying and mostly failing to pack expensive emerald knockers the size of cantaloupes into a compact space! Josh’s attention immediately shot for those boisterous pair of alien titties; how could he not? That outfit was borderline see through! He could see her big rosey pink can-sized areolas and half erect nipples through the damn fabric!

After enough ogling the majesty of extraterrestrial udders, Josh finally found the will power to stare at something else. His eyes wandered upward to finally actually face the strange woman. Oh goodness, she was beautiful! Even passed the strange green complexion, her face looked so soft and luscious and inviting! She looked like a modelling pro in cosplay. Sure, there were a few oddities here and there, but Josh wasn’t one to judge someone this gorgeous. Green skin? Sure, whatever! Her hair was bright pink and fluorescent. Okay! A protrusion like an angler fish lure was sticking out her hair. Alright! Honestly, any little oddity would be hard pressed to deter this hard forged an erection. He was in a state where any deviations just made the entire thing hotter. 

Soon enough though, the rest of that ridiculous body on display made Josh’s eyes head back south. Fuck! Everything south of her titanic rack was just as juicy and tantalizing as the top! To compliment her upper half's sorry excuse for clothing, she had on the saddest excuse for a skirt he’d ever seen. The garment looked more at home as a lap napkin than full time clothing! The whole thing just barely succeeded at concealing her panties. The rest of her legs? The rest of those fucking massive head-crunching thighs as thick as tree trunks? Oh baby, that was all on total display! Those meaty, muscular legs were the stuff of legends, something that boldly, loudly declaired this naughty alien hotty was built to have her cheeks clap. Hell, probably just walking already probably made her fat fuckable ass make erection-raising flesh plapping noises. All this ending in white platform heels a good 4 inches off the ground, adding a significant amount of height to the lady looming over him, smiling him down… This… was this heaven? 

Just the sight of this one insanely thick and stacked alien lady had given Josh enough fantastical masturbation material for months. Then, the second one walked in. Two! There were two of them! The chances of this species of aliens somehow looking the perfect shape to be madly arousing to humankind was slim to none but my oh my was Josh thankful for this minor miracle!

The second amazonian alien sex goddess trotted into the room with a delicate walk that felt almost custom built to get boys sprung with every step. She was beautiful! Mostly, she looked exactly like the other scientist woman present, just with a few minor changes. Instead of pink hair, her locks glowed a dark purple, dolled up into an orderly pony tail rather than the first woman’s shoulder length hairdo. Additionally, her undershirt was orange instead of blue with black platform heels instead of the first alien’s white ones. It made little difference to Josh, of course. They had the same explosively luscious frame, he’d be perfectly happy with either of these ladies sitting on his face. 

Suddenly, the orange haired alien started speaking again. “Can… can you understand us?” She spoke. “We spent several weeks studying human communication patterns. Do you communicate orally like we suspected?”

Josh paused as the alien woman spoke to him in mostly sound english. “U-uh… Yes.”

“Yes? Yes! He said yes!” The purple-haired alien celebrated. “Our studies worked again!”

“Fantastic! Let us expedite the process of this examination” the purple haired alien started. “Oral communication is such a crude method of speaking… I fear I might exhaust myself soon.”

“Right, yes” The orange-haired alien began. “Let us introduce ourselves through proper earth methods.”

The duo of aliens ripped opened their lab coats right before Josh, letting their enormous tits bounce freely before his head. Josh gasped aloud at the shameless display while the aliens continued to speak as if it were nothing!

“Ah, fantastic! We correctly deduced how earthlings greet one another through their breeding archival videos!” The purple haired alien exclaimed. “Look at how happy he is to see our semi naked bodies! I had no idea earthlings would find this sort of thing as stimulating on our species’ body.”

“Thank you for accepting our greeting earthling.” The pink headed alien nodded, titanic rack bouncing a little with every word she spoke. “ I am Elseptus, a professor of extraterrestrial life. I am from the planet Cexorquia, as is my colleague. We are a humble space-faring race dedicated to the preservation of the universe’s wonders.

The purple haired alien and her gigantic cans also greeted the duo’s earthling visitor. “I am Glondoria, another biopreservationist. Elseptus and I are partners who have worked tirelessly to preserve all species in the universe, especially sentient ones. We’ve been working for… Oh, what’s a good unit of time for this species, Elseptus?”

“One rotation around their… pitifully dwarf starlett, if it can be called such a thing. That’s a common unit for them.” Elseptus explained. “I believe if my conversion was correct, our time spent on this job equates to 70,000 of their earth years.”

Josh was having a tough time digesting this, especially with the hottest pair of titties he’d ever seen in his life shamelessly hanging out demanding all his vision. These two were ancient galaxy travelling life collectors? Holy shit, they weren’t too far off from gods!

“...Oh, he’s stopped talking!” Glondoria panicked. “Has he expired!?”

“Glondoria, please stop thinking every moment of unfamiliar behavior means the subject has perished.” Elseptus pleaded. “Can you not sense his brain’s electrical signals? They’re as clear as day. The subject is experiencing the human emotion of disbelief… and arousal!”

The aliens started smiling and giggling excitedly at Josh. Only those naughty grins could distract Josh’s greedy eyes away from those massive knockers. That expression was unmistakable, at least on earth. They clearly wanted to...

Oh… oh goodness, were they going to fuck him? Was fucking every creature in the galaxy really what their whole space exploration gig was really about!? Josh was the luckiest guy in the world! 

“Ah! You were correct in your analysis. Humans do get aroused by beings with seemingly large breasts giggling excitedly.” Glondoria commented. “How cute that humans think such innate regions of our body are maddeningly arousing.”

“Yes, quite.” Elseptus continued. “Now, human earthling, there is but one more matter to speak of before we begin our testing proper.”

Josh nodded his head excitedly.

“Ethically, we must make sure you are on board for this treatment.” began Glondoria “Otherwise, if you don’t consent, we will dematerialize you back on earth with no memory of our encounter. I will make things as explicitly clear as possible as to how you’ll be treated should you agree to stay aboard with the two of us. Do you understand?

“Y-yup!” Josh stated, eyes far too fixed on the purple haired alien’s cleavage to listen to her prattling mouth.

“You will be used to create a sustainable human population within the confines of our preservation facility.” Glondoria explained. “You will be engaged in intercourse near constantly, regularly drained of your seed to bring a back catalog of humans in reserve should your species ever perish. You will have thousands and thousands of children over your life span, all of which will live comfortably in the boundless expanses of Cexorquian lab facilities. We will ensure that whatever fornicates with you, they will be maddeningly arousing, enough to completely rejuvinate your stamina and spur you to ruthlessly fuck no matter how exhausted you may be. You will live several dozen times your life span, and be the recurser of a whole private population of humans. By the standards of your adorable pre-post-scarcity civilization, you will live as a god!” 

Elseptus chimed in. “You will effectively preserve your species for all time and provide us with enough data to make human life infinitely more happy and healthy. You will be a hero, a being renowned for generations as the noble human who fornicated in near endless bliss for the sake of science. It is a heavy toll, but one day our research will be done and you will return to earth a hero…”

Elseptus and Glondoria approached Josh even closer, violating his personal space altogether and shoving their absolutely massive completely naked alien cleavage an inch away from his head.

“Human Earthling…” They began. “Will you fornicate endlessly for the good of humankind?”

Josh couldn’t take it. The fantasies they’d just made race through his head were too vivid. Having such explosively huge extraterrestrial cleavage in his face was too blood pumping. Josh slammed his face into the duo of alien racks and motorboated them for all they were worth.

“Oh my! Is this a human way of saying yes we never analyzed?” Elseptus commented. “I don’t think this motion can be interpreted as anything other than a yes!”

Glondoria smiled. “Perhaps this is a more intimate human greeting used for accepting sexual advances! Do you wish to engage in procreation already, human earthling? We can begin as soon as you consent to being a subject verbally.”

Josh came up for air after diving into the warm flesh of the alien hotty duo. “Y-yes! Yes, I agree!”

The alien’s clapped excitedly.“Fantastic! We can guide you to the fornificiation chamber if you’re ready to leave the medical bay. You are at full strength now, yes?” Elseptus asked. 

Josh bolted for the hallway for wherever this supposed fornification room was before either of the gals could even start to guide him.

“Are you comfortable?” Elseptus asked behind the glass walls of the fornification room.

Josh was still completely naked, smiling as wide as can be sitting on another rubbery metal bed. “Ready!” He proudly declared. 

“Fantastic, human earthling” Glondoria spoke through the microphone on the glass. “We have but one more small thing to prepare you with before the fornification can begin.

A compartment by Josh’s seat suddenly opened up. A glass of some liquid suddenly sprung from the small compartment! ...It was awfully surprising given that it looked as if there were no room for a solid glass to fit in the 3 inch thick protrusion of table where the drink emerged. My, these feats of alien engineering were something else…

“We’ve prepared something to keep you energized for the upcoming rounds of coitus, human earthling!” Elseptus remarked. “This special mixture of fluids should octuple your stamina and flush out the most important parts of your body!”

Glondoria added on more to the assessment. “I looked hard for a comparison within your culture you might understand. This sex enhancer… think of it as… how do you say this… a permanent vee-agra?”

Josh’s eyes went wide right as he heard the aliens spit out exactly what the chemical cocktail did. He raised the drink to his lips and chugged it heartily, ready to build his bod into the perfect alien fucking machine! 

The mixture was chugged away in seconds. Josh popped off his drink with a loud, satisfied sigh. “Done! I’m ready for the fornification! So, are you two uh… Is it time the three of us got started~?”

Elseptus and Glondoria turned to each other in confusion. “...The three of us?”

“Well yeah!” Josh explained. “You said I get to fornicate with you two over and over again, right?”

Elseptus and Glondoria both had the most puzzled looks on their faces, trying to discern exactly what Josh was saying. 

“You… you think we’re fornicating with you?” Glondoria asked.

“Well yeah! Of course!” Josh exclaimed. “Isn’t that what I signed up for!?”

The duo of aliens started laughing at Josh’s comprehension of the situation. The two thundered in amusement for a solid few seconds before finally explaining things.

“No, silly human earthling!” said Elseptus. “We won’t be doing any fornification with you at all! That would be very unprofessional for scientists to do something as lewd as fornicate with their test subjects!”

“Yes, that would be most unprofessional to suddenly rut with the test subject during an actual lab experiment. How are we supposed to stay focused during a test with such a demanding act?” Glondoria giggled.

“Yes, yes. We’ll be back here for the entire duration of the test. We’ll be recreationally fornicating with each other if at all.”continued Elseptus, leaning in to steal pre-testing mouth to mouth kiss with her starfairing fuckbuddy partner. 

Josh was in disbelief on multiple levels! He wasn’t going to fuck any of these amazingly hot aliens!? They were lesbians and had no qualms making out with one another with their fat naked udders still hanging out!? He was mad, disappointed, and madly aroused all at the same time!

As the duo broke away from their intimate little moment. Glondoria took a more analytical approach to the matter. “My, I suppose the system readiness drink really does act fast. No right minded sentient being would surely think we were going to have intercourse directly with him. The concoction must be preparing his body and rearranging his mental processes already.”

Body prep? Mental rearrangement? Wh-what were they talking about?

Only at those words did Josh finally start to notice his body having a volatile effect to the strange drink he’d chugged. With a description like “permanent viagra, he fully expected his body to start bulking up into a super stud with a gargantuan permahard cock ready to fuck alien pussy… Instead… instead the exact opposite was happening!

His lower half was changing shape and not in a good way! His rigid erection he’d been boasting for a majority of this space odyssey was suddenly going soft in the face of hot alien babes and endless fucking sessions! His cock seemed to be draining away, wilting to a new length standard that Josh felt terribly uncomfortable with. He tried his hardest to hold on to his preceious cock length. He used all his might to try and keep his erection stirred with images of massive alien naughty bits smashing against his face… but no! Nothing could stop his cock from steadily going softer and softer. Worse yet, it was obvious this sudden inability to get erect wasn’t a temporary affair. His cock was outright losing mass! His modest length was suddenly nothing more than a wimpy little rod tucked soft and slender between his thighs…

Other parts of his body seemed to be changing alongside that penile transformation. Josh’s gaze darted around, feeling something was off. To his amazement, his eyesight seemed to be sinking lower! He was outright getting shorter! Were the inches on his cock simply not enough? Throughout the rest of Josh’s body, similar spectacles were taking place. His shoulders suddenly started to narrow, his arms loss most of their strength… everything was getting so much wimpier and pathetic!

Yet, the draining of his physical assets wasn’t the only feat happening. Josh could feel a strain on his poor brain too! Thinking suddenly got hard. Never in his life did Josh ever feel like his brain was fully incapable of doing simple tasks like fetching the right word for a sentence or adding two things together. Yet, as Josh stared at his tiny little pecker wilting by the moment, he couldn’t think of a word to describe his length. What did people measure with back at home? In… Inses… Aaah, he couldn’t remember it! Inchles? Incries? Oh, who cared! His cock was definitely very few “this manys”, that was for sure.

His bimbofying brainscape was able to assess something plainly obvious, at least. His dick was not a whole lot of “this manys”. But his thighs? Wow, those were a whole bunch of “this manys”, that was for sure! Josh had been so preoccupied on his rapidly reducing features that he hadn’t seen other parts of his body were getting much, much more impressive. His thighs, holy shit his thighs! Where once boring, scrawny legs passible as a means of locomotion and not much more, huge fucking meaty hips had grown in their place! Now it was plain to see where all those brooding boyish features had gone. That serum was remodeling his ass for all things bottoming! He really couldn’t believe it. His hands darted for those thick leg muscles to see if it all was real. His hands squeezed newly forged muscles capable of crushing a watermelon open or squeezing a lover in an inescapable leg lock. He didn’t want to believe it. His hands reached rather back and… Oh no! His butt was enormous! Big spankable ass cheeks built for falling on eagerly awaiting faces had bloomed on his body!

Still, with his silly head so thoroughly drained of smarts to power his new voluptuous ass, Josh still couldn’t accept his new bottom half. He rose from his seat on the medical bed and faced his huge butt towards the two scientists behind glass, thinking maybe somehow once he stood all that excess butt mass would vanish. Even as his digits sunk into premium boy bottom, it still wasn’t sinking into his head he now had an outrageous set of hips that betrayed his gender.He turned to his two alien overseers in alarm and confusion.

“M-Ms. Elseptus! Ms. Glondoriaaa!” Josh squeaked, voice far higher and girlier than anything his lungs had produced before. “My butt got really really big!”

“Oh my, we can see that, human earthling.” Glondoria excitedly remarked. “We’ve totally prepped you to be as luscious a subject as possible for breeding. Is it not wonderful? You’re at the height of your species sexuality! You’re a primed sex goddess, a pictureseuq human earthling anal bitch!” 

“B-but!” Josh spat out, features softening to the peak of androgyny. “Th-this isn’t what earth boys like at all! How am I supposed to breed a bunch if I can’t get an erection!”

“Ah, let me explain.” Elseptus chimed in. “We typically require a female for our line of research. As it turns out, human males and females look so similar, we abducted the incorrect sex. However, rather than interrupt another human’s normal life, we discovered that human males with minor inner tweeking can be prepped to ovulate. They’re even more efficient than normal females and among the most virile bottoms in the galaxy! Congratulations on soon owning humanity's first boy womb.”

“B-b-boy womb!?” Josh asked in disbelief. “Th-this is insane! I thought I was going to fuck you two hot aliens, not have my asshole get turned into a baby maker!”

“Do not fret, human earthling. Your offspring will surely regard you as a caring and fertile male mother. Now, let us introduce you to the actual equipment sent to impregnate you…” Glondoria began.

The aliens fiddled with a gaggle of lights, buttons, and switches until the alternative door to the lab opened. The sound of gears whirling came into earshot, laced with the pitter-patter of another set of high heeled shoes not unlike what the alien vixens were sporting. Through the dark passage, a new figure slowly emerged, smiling unnervingly bright…

It was… a human woman!? No, it couldn’t be! No real human could ever be sporting such insane assets as the jiggling bits of tits and ass wobbling like gelatin with every step this woman took. Jesus, she was as stacked and thick built as the two alien scientists! Not to mention the strange way her eyes glowed...

“Good morning, human earthling!” The stranger greeted. “I am the Cexorquian industrial fertilization android. You may call me CIFA. I’ve customized my appearance to your ideal sexual fantasy as carefully analyzed by your supervising lab technicians. Please alert your supervising test directors if there are any major deviations.

“Ah dammit.” Glondoria sighed. “ Her crotch is all… Wrong protocol! Let me correct that..”

The android continued to speak as the alien scientists fiddled with custom settings. “Judging by your mental output, I optimized my form to provide the idea fantasy to best generate the maximum amount of offspring. My body has been optimized for “Amazonian pelvis-breaking fucksession” If this sounds unideal, again please contact your superviiiiiiiiiiiii-”

CIFA momentarily fritzed out as it’s new breeding procedures were loaded. After a prolonged period of recuperation, the android rebooted.

“Improving form to better accommodate user sexual needs…” CIFA began. “Deleting Amazonian pelvis-breaking fucksession.wad... Loading Hung Horny Lady Boy Butt Breeder.wad…”

Yet again, the wonders of this alien race’s incredible technology unfolded right before Josh’s eyes. That pristine, pretty pink cunt molded perfectly to look like a real humans twisted and shifted into a near-liquid form right before Josh’s eyes! The fleshy bulge stretched and bulged, tenting larger and larger, growing as thick as an arm! Evidently enough, the act was a major strain on CIFA’s body. The android was giving out real human grunts and groans of pleasure as the huge bulge swelled to down to her knee caps! 

Then… the growth stopped. The smooth silicone skin gained definition as the shapeless mass honed into its real, true form. CIFA had grown a cock! The biggest dick Josh had ever seen on a human, let alone a lady, was primed and erect before him!

“Upload complete! Restarting introduction from start...” The android spoke. “Hello, lab participant. I am the Cexorquian industrial fertilization android, and I’m built to impregnate whore asses such as yours. Spread your fucking legs this instant. User: Human Earthling Anal Bitch”

Josh really, really wanted to yell about how awful and inappropriate this all was, how hopelessly incorrect these aliens had analyzed his sex preferences… but something captivated him to silence. He… He liked this? He enjoyed staring down a massive cock? He legitimately loved being called these degrading names? Oh, what had that horrid potion done to him! He wished he could just flat out reject these nasty insults and maybe trigger the android into loading some other behavior. Yet… something about spreading his legs, letting this android call him what she pleased why dominating him really struck some inner core. He barely had the brainpower to really reject this, and his hungry prostate overinflated by that damn chemical cocktail needed cock against it asap! He couldn’t reject these advances!

Powerless with his new bottom bitch body, Josh folded towards all the android’s advances. The softouch of the android’s hyper advanced polymer skin gripped those thick legs and spread them wide apart! Josh whimpered a little at the sensation… doing such a wide split hurt a bit! 

“Wh-what was that for!?” Josh complained.

“Subject is being prepped for new role as breeding toy.” The android announced. “Advanced leg maneuvers will be required from this point onwards.”

Josh slumped in his seat, frustrated that he’d been so effortlessly repurposed as a breeding sow. His eyes tried to divert themselves with any sort of distraction from the looming anal assault impending. 

There, in the corner of his eyes, the boy caught something unbelievable. He could just barely make it out through the tinted glass but… oh my god! Elseptus and Glondoria! What were they doing back there!?

Yes, the more he focused in on that shaded glass, the more ridiculous image he was seeing was the truth. The duo of aliens were… completely naked and HUNG! Enormous green dicks with big bright red fleshy heads were sticking out from under their desks, throbbing and pulsating in glee at the sight unfolding before them! Josh couldn’t believe it! Those two scientists had just flat out stripped bare and were jacking their huge meat together to this ridiculous display!

“Hey!” Yelled Josh. “Wh-what are you doing!? Are you two masturbating during your own test!?” 

“Look at him squirm, Elseptus!” Glondoria began. “Something about a feminine male human is… so perplexingly arousing.”

Elseptus nodded. “I agree. I don’t normally masturbate this vigorously watching our subjects be inseminated, but something about this species’ males being reduced to quivering nervous skanks is so… enticing…”

“Audio log:” Began Glondoria. “Let the record show how impressively arousing the feminine male human’s body is. Consider further experiments to see just how fertile the human body is…”

How insulting! ...And ominous. Guys like Josh weren’t supposed to be arousing for things with dicks! Josh really didn’t like the sound of these fat cocked alien amazons getting a hand of even more humans beside him…

Ah, but poor Josh had far more to worry about than aliens vigorously fapping to him. A bigger, badder dick was just about to plunge right into his poor asshole!

The CIFA android was programmed to ready humans for sex at a moment’s notice. The way it moved, the way it motioned to get Josh perfectly situated to rouse him for total submission had a pinpoint precision to it that took a freakish understanding of human behavior. First, the machine grabbed Josh by the arms with a firm grip, pinning the limbs to his side. Things just held there for a moment. Josh got to savour what it felt like to be so effortlessly overpowered… It was so scary at first, but something in his brain just started to click. Something about watching two gorgeous aliens stroke their cocks with the heat of an ultra-human like android looming over him just awoke some strange primal sensation in him! 

Josh felt his body relax far more. He felt all the stress about being mounted by an android melt away. Josh spread his legs again. Voluntarily this time. His tiny little cocklette and engorged libido needed something. Bad. They needed Josh to feel just how good taking a cock felt.

“Oh Glondoria, look!” Elseptus chime. “The Hung Horny Lady Boy Butt Breeder procedure is working so well!”

“Audio log: let the record show that at precisely 7 minutes and 33 seconds into testing, recordable signs of cock hungriness visibly filled subject’s eyes.” Glondoria read off into the mic. “Such a flash of arousal is palpable enough to make Cexorquian cocks throb!”

A wobbly frown was printed across Josh’s face, but his inner feelings couldn’t be farther from that dower expression. The warm wonderful feelings of being humiliated like a total sissy bitch were blooming in Josh’s feeble body with gusto! He loved it! As the android’s firm grip left his arms and travelled south, Josh didn’t readjust his arms for his own comfort at all. He felt compelled to hold everything in place just as the stronger, bigger, far more endowed party wanted, like a good breeding sow. 

“Arousal level of subject: human earthling anal bitch at all time high. Sexual awakening as slutty skank bottom imminent. Proceeding to second phase of anal prep.” CIFA stated.

Squeeeeze~! Those big strong meticulously crafted android digits sunk into that big bouncy boy ass with force! It was just the right amount of strength: not too firm to cause pain, not soft enough to mistake the touch as anything but a lusty groping for an unabashed skank. Josh didn’t bother to save his pride with a yelp or a word of defiance. Josh moaned. Josh was being violated like a piece of meat and all he wanted was more!

Elseptus added to the audio log. “Human earthling anal bitch’s moans at a sufficient pitch and tone to indicate rapidly failing heterosexuality. It is most pleasing to Cexorquian eyes! As the supervising laboratory technician, I’m very tempted to auto-fellate myself watching this endeavour. My own arousal levels are rising to the point where I crave another sentient species touch!”

“Secondary supervising laboratory technician speaking.” Glondoria chimed. “The sights are so intense, I’ve extended an invitation to stroke my fellow scientisist’s gorgeous dick if she returns the favor.”

“Let the record show I’ve accepted such an offer.” Elseptus chimed, reaching over to stroke her colleague’s immense cock length and give the alien woman herself a kiss.

Foreplay was all well and good, but Josh was starting to crave more. He’d felt the dizzying sensation of total powerlessness, he’d felt himself violated without care… everything had been set for the main event. Josh knew his place. He wanted it. He wanted to feel the height of butt breading alien technology! His head spun around to greet the supervising android with a lusty gaze, a look that could be interpreted by any human or alien that he wanted something big and thick shoved up his ass passage this very moment!

Halfway through that head spin, Josh felt it. He felt what he wanted. There it was, primed and lubricated on his asshole, pressing and ready to delve inside him. The CIFA breeder bot was just about to penetrate him!

Josh took a breath of air in, almost as a nervous immediate reaction. For as badly as he wanted it and with how slutty the alien’s syrum had rebuilt his body, penetration was no easy feat. His frame still had to overcome two decades of muscle memory telling him things didn’t go into that hole. It was time that orifice to learn it’s new purpose with a thorough remodelling!

The pressure kept on against that tightly shut hole, prodding against it harder and harder to finally force its way inside. Josh gave a grunt. His asshole just barely started to part open. Slowly, steadily…

“Aa-Aaaah~” Josh sighed. His resistant anus had finally given up! The tightly shut anal ring finally spread open and went limp to accomidate the massive boybreaker of a robot cock penetrating his walls!

Still, even with all that warm up, Josh could barely accommodate the CIFA droid’s omni-compatible orifice impregnater steadily snaking inside him. He grit his teeth and moaned, trying so hard to take the immense dick. Oooh, it was a challenge! Even well lubricated and slick, it was hard to force things down inside him! Yet still, Josh persisted. He wiggled his hips from side to side, back and forth a tad, just trying to cram as much of that dick inside him as possible!

“Subject: Human earthling anal bitch has taken the Omnibreeder phallus down to its hilt.” The android announced. “Please give directions now during the minute-long gape stretching.”

Josh panted and grunted like an animal getting mounted as his poor ring was stretched by intensely thick android cock. It felt like his butt was breaking in half! It felt so good, but my god was it taxing his poor body. There he sat, stretched to his absolute extreme, as the two alien ladies watched while fapping their enormous dicks. The android was frozen still until their command.

“Look at the human earthling’s face!” Elseptus exclaimed. “I can’t believe how easily breakable humans are into specialized breeding bitches.”

“It is a most remarkable adaptation.” Glondoria replied, still vigorously stroking her insane lady dick. “Perhaps that’s simply a built in defense system for the species? It could be that if one human establishes dominance, all the others fold into easily manipulatable, effortlessly fuckable anal fuck toys. More observation is needed, surely.”

“I would love to run those tests.” Elseptus continued. “I’m so primed to breed right now just at the sight of this whorish human!”

“Yes, as do I.” Agreed Glondoria. “Now, to commence sodomization…”

The massive dicked alien slammed a large red button with her finger tips, sending a metallic siren sound to momentarily blurt out of the android. The omnibreeder fuckbot made final minor adjustments to stabilize for the ride ahead. Her feet were firmly planted, her balance was perfect…

“Commencing omnisepsies insemination sequence.” The android began. “Now pregnating rear orrifice of subject: Human earthling anal bitch.”

Those robot hands gripped those ass cheeks tight. Those hips started SLAMMING! In the blink of an eye, that android had gone from penetrating poor Josh with her obscene pleasure optimized length to pounding him with a firm assfucking built custom for breeding guys! Josh was getting mounted and bred by a robot!

What was a human to do? What could Josh do with a robot specifically built to drive species to total sexual readiness for maximum offspring pounding his ass? It was fucking him with such masterful movements, even the most ruined holes would be sent spurting in minutes! Oh, but he wasn’t an ass whore at all… yet. He’d never played with his butt for sexual pleasure; the highs of anal stimulous were smacking him for the first time, his first taste already the best high anal had to offer.

Josh couldn’t hand it. He melted. He fully submitted mentally and physically to the power of a fat cock slamming in and out of his rectum, throttling his prostate with the blunt weight of a huge silicon robot cock. He groaned and roared and screamed in delight, letting his new life as a breeding sow fully consume him!

“Such virility!” Glondoria exclaimed, jerking her own fat cock again. “No other species we’ve examined has made such whorish moans or broken so easily!”

“A-ah fuck! You’re right Glondoria!” Elseptus exclaimed, squeezing her churning nuts with one hand while another slammed up and down her shaft “I can’t believe what natural submission bitches human males seem to be! We must examine more of this species. Perhaps our preservation studies might have stumbled upon something larger here.”

“Assuredly! Oh, fuck, look at him!” Glondoria moaned. “Human males could be a universal pregnancy acceptor for other species with a bit of tinkering! Surely for the good of the universe we must get more boys to buttfuck!” 

The two aliens were overwhelmed by their surge of emotions as the sight of a male earthling’s inaugural anal session exposed them to a whorishness as of then unknown to the rest of the universe. Josh didn’t even notice the duo having the jerk off session of their lives. All he really cared about were the huge artificial tits on his back pressing him down and the immense robot cock wrecking every interest in penile stimulation he’d ever have from now on! 

Well, that wasn’t really true. Josh was still very interested in that duo of green woman, though for very different reasons than those explosive curves and titanic tits. God, their dicks were incredible! Just seeing them glisten and throb as the duo’s hands pumped up and down made Josh so… so sad! Those succulent dicks had nothing but a blunt palm to call their own. They didn’t deserve that! Cocks as virile and thick as that deserved the sanctity of a warm, wet, fertile hole to stuff their seed into. They deserved a proper slut’s butt! Oh, perhaps if Josh was lucky, maybe the aliens would reconsider their earlier decision that they weren’t going to have sex with him. Maybe he could prove that earth bred the finest sperm dumpsters in the galaxy!

“Assessing Subject thoughts through electrical impulses…” The CIFA android spoke slamming its insane cock in out of Josh’s asshole. “...Subject heterosexuality is at 0%. Handsfree anal assgasm at… 85%. Beginning rapidfire coitus to further stimulate subject for impregnation ejaculation…”

With that declaration, the android’s anal assault nearly doubled its pace! The mechanical humanoid’s weight wobbled hard and fast as its hips thrust in and out fast enough to gape Josh’s anus for good! All the while, the andorid started to tease the boy, to utter just what he wanted to hear to make this blissful anal session all the more enjoyable… or at least attempted it. “Your pussy is so tight.” It said. “I can’t believe the most shameless orifice on human kind if on the male’s body.” 

Josh didn’t have anything to fight against throughout this. He loved it. Between that transformative drink and the first 10 minutes or so of this robot plowing him into the sweet submission of skankhood, there was no reason for him to fight against this act. This felt amazing. Josh felt so complete. Moans and groans were all gone, just a happy, dreamy look crept across his face as the ass plowing just continued. He was ready for it; for this robot to claim him and this whole impregnation program to begin.

“F-fuck! Oh fuck, he’s so hot!” Elseptus groaned, fully just losing herself to the sight of Josh’s depravity. “This is maddeningly arousing! How are humans so unabashedly whorish!?”

“Elseptus!” Glondoria mewled. “Seeing the human earthling this aroused has stimulated my submissive tendencies to levels I thought unthinkable. Would you be willing to mount me? I want to watch the human earthling anal bitch to get knocked up while getting fucked myself!” 

“I have no reservations with that!” Elseptus declared, tearing her lab coat away. “Allow me to rut with your anal passage while we watch the subject get fertilized!“

The duo of alien scientists abandoned all professionalism and fully fed into the raging hormonal storm watching a submissive human had brought. The duo undressed quick as can be, both with titanic green cocks hanging and jiggling with every step. Glondoria presented herself against the glass. Elseptus smashed their bodies against the surface, pancaking those enormous tits for all to see. Just like that, their own anal breeding session had begun! Elseptus plunged in and out of her colleague's asshole balls deep! Was it painful? Of course not; the duo were far too use to privately fucking eachother outside their work!

“Arousal level at all time high.” CIFA reported, hips suddenly moving with an unsustainable pace! “Subject is primed for optimal child output! Commencing artificial insemination in 5…. 4…”

“Kn-Knock me up!” Josh moaned. 

“3… 2…”

“F-fucking fill my goddamn gut you monster cocked android!”

“1… IMPREGNATION EJACULATION: BEGIN.”

SPLURT~! A blasting of liquid shot deep into Josh’s gut, finally crowning his asshole as a proper boy womb! The shots of fluid were warm and thick, feeling almost identical to a human cumshot shooting up Josh’s insides. Oh, but this marvel of technology was so much more than an ordinary spunk load! The omnibreeder android’s semen was intensely potent, containing not gametes, but billions of tiny nanobots built with one purpose: make their new owner a baby factory! Instead of wriggling sperm cells flailing about inside his barren ass tract, those nano bots were remodeling Josh into a birthing machine. Their space-aged precision and miracle-like flesh molding techniques repurposed the boy’s ass just seconds after contact. His shithole had been remodeled into the ultimate slut womb!

Josh though? Josh didn’t even realize he’d just had a proper anal pussy installed inside him. That comforting hot cum shot was just too good! The warmth, the depth… this… this was what it felt like to get used. This was what it felt like to offer his body to please someone else. The rush, the shame, the humiliation of being no better than a dried tissue… Josh liked this. Even with the biggest dick he’d seen in his life stuffing his insides full, he already knew he wanted this again! 

“Impregnation successful.” The android declared. “Subject’s anus has been converted into a hyper fertile boy womb. Remaining nanobots currently repurposing subject’s useless sperm in undersized cocklette to fertilized eggs. Subject’s first birth is imminent. Should I escort subject to the medical bay?”

The android paused waiting for an answer from the alien duo.

“Keep going Elseptus!” Glondoria yelled. “Recreational sex with you feels wonderful! I feel as though my cock is going to ejaculate without touching it due to your phallus fucking me so well!” 

“Your anal ring is so tight!” Elseptus rang. “And once we're done I… I want to fuck the human earthling anal bitch!” Elseptus declared. “I-I mean… for professional purposes of course. We must test to make sure his new womb can produce children!”

“Y-yes, of course.” Glondoria echoed. “I too will knock up the human earthling anal bitch for science!”

Steadily, as Josh’s attention wandered, his eyes finally came to his stomach. Good god, it was huge! ….A-and it was still growing fast! Josh clutched his gut in disbelief it was even his.. Bad mistake. The moment he touched that huge gut, his whole abdomen rumbled and gurgled with an unfamiliar sensation. Josh didn’t know how to assess it at first. Then, his body answered. Push. PUSH! Oh god, he was already giving birth!

“Subject rapidfire pregnancy is successful!” The android declared. “Escorting subject to medical bay area for immediate examination.”

Josh started panting hard as he felt the miracle of birth, a miracle he’d soon become well acquainted with multiple times a day from now on, wracked his whole body to attention. He caught just a glimpse of his alien experimenters as he left the room, Glondoria finally climaxing a torrent of seed against the glass…

Fantasies of fucking those smoking hot alien chicks started to race in Josh’s head anew. Josh couldn’t wait to birth their children...


End file.
